Guardian of the Night
by Silverpaw
Summary: A new girl is in Tokyo and the digivices are reacting to her. Is she a digidestine? Or is she evil? Plz R&R I would greatly appreciate it.[COMPLETE]


Digimon  
  
Disclaimers: Ok Digimon and its characters don't belong to me.   
Only my Characters  
  
Guardian of the Night  
by Silverpaw  
Wolf982@hotmail.com  
  
  
"Yo Kari wait up!" shouted a boy wearing goggles.  
  
Kari turned around and smiled "Hey there Davis. I thought you had  
soccer practice."  
  
Davis stopped by her side. "I did but the coach got sick, so we just   
did a few laps and called it a day."  
  
"Ok, well ready to meet up with the others?" she asked  
  
"Yeah lets go." Davis replied.  
  
So they ran off towards the park to meet up with the rest of their  
friends.  
  
As they arrived they noticed a girl with long jet black hair wearing  
a purple head band.  
  
"Hey guys meet our new friend Kitrina. She moved her from Kyoto." Yolie said  
  
"Hi Kitrina, I am Davis and this is Kari." Davis said introducing himself  
and Kari.  
  
Kitrina smiled and bowed "Nice to meet you."  
  
As Ken arrived his D3 went off. As he looked he saw it pointing at  
Kitrina. *Mmm there seems to be something about her.* he thought.  
  
After introductions they began to walk towards the park.  
  
"Hope you guys didn't mind that I invited Kitrina?" Yolie asked  
  
"Nah, it's nice to make new friends." Davis said  
  
Ken walked along side TK "Hey TK can we talk?"  
  
TK nodded and they slowed down "What's wrong Ken?" he asked  
  
"Check out your D3." he simply said.  
  
TK took out his D3 and saw it reacting to Kitrina. Then he looked at Ken "Do  
you think she might be a digidestined?"  
  
"I don't know, but our D3's are somehow reacting to her for some reason." Ken replied.  
  
"Well lets talk this with the others later, but for now lets just enjoy the  
picnic." TK said  
  
Ken nodded and they walked up to catch up with everyone.  
  
Hours later Kitrina said her goodbyes to her new friends and was walking home.  
  
"Mmm I think I will like it here." Kitrina thought out loud and looked around her  
surrounding as she made her way home.   
  
Suddenly she heard a beeping noise coming from her pocket. She took out a small device  
and looked at it. "I wonder what this mean? Ever since I found it, I can't make heads or  
tails from it. But yet I can't part with it. Oh well." she said and placed it back in her  
pocket and continued home.  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kitrina was walking in the hall that leads to the computer room and sighed.   
  
"Man when I get home I am going to kill my older brother!" she said then looked at the slip  
of pink paper in her hands. "A detention. I never had a detention. Just because of a certain  
stupid brother decided to play a prank and turn off my alarm, THEN turned off the heater. So  
that I would have to shower in ice cold water." she shivered at the memory.  
  
As she approached the computer room that was the new room for detention she stopped when she  
heard voices.  
  
"Everyone here?"  
  
"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?"  
  
Kitrina smiled, *That sounded like Davis and TK. Maybe I won't be so lonely in detention after  
all.* she thought but what was said next and what followed frightened her.  
  
"Well lets go! Digiport Open!"  
  
And suddenly light filled the room and Kitrina peeked in to just see Yolie and the others   
holding small devices in their hands and suddenly vanished into a computer.  
  
Kitrina dropped her books in shock. "What the?!" She picked up her books and went in and looked  
at the computer and noticed something on the screen. Just then a beeping noise came from her  
pocket. She retrieved the item, it was a small purple device.  
  
"Wait, the ones Yolie and the others were holding looked just like mine. I wonder..." Kitrina  
put her books in her bag and turned back to the computer. "Now what did they say? Oh yeah I  
remember." she said to herself and held the device to the screen. "Digiport Open! YIKES!"  
she excalimed and suddenly she was taken into the computer.  
  
  
IN THE DIGITAL WORLD  
  
  
"So you guys think she might be a digidestined?" Kari asked as she scratched Gatamon's ear.  
  
"Or maybe she could be one of those kids being controlled." Davis suggested.  
  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Armadillomon asked from beside Codi.  
  
"This new kid at school. Her name is Kitrina." Codi answered him.  
  
"Well I suggest you talk to her." Hawkmon said  
  
"I think Hawkmon is right. We should talk to her and find out more before jumping to   
conclusions." TK replied.  
  
Just then they all heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?!" Ken asked  
  
"I don't know, but it's best we go find out." Kari said  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and ran off in the direction of the scream.  
  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD  
  
  
Kitrina was running for her dear life. "Oh man why oh why do I get myself into these things!"  
  
Behind her was a large black Rhinoserous chasing her and roaring in anger.  
  
Finally Davis and the others spotted who the owner of the scream was.  
  
"Is that Kitrina?!" Yolie asked astonished to see their friend here in the digital world.  
  
"It looks so but what is that thing chasing her? It looks to be a Dark Digimon" Davis asked.  
  
"Thats Triceramon, the dark Dinosaur digimon. You don't want to get in his way when he is  
charging. His Tri Horn attack can slice you up like knife through butter." Hawkmon said.  
  
"Hey Kitrina over here!" TK shouted.  
  
Kitrina looked to where the voice came from and smiled gratefully to find her friends and began  
to run towards them. Triceramon noticed this and released his attack.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Veemon ready?" Davis asked his digimon.  
  
"Anytime." the little blue monster replied.  
  
"Digi Armour.......Energise!"  
  
The digiegg of Courage appeared and a glow engulfed Veemon as his transformation began.   
"Veemon Armour Digivolve to.........Flamdramon the Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Alright Flamdramon lets go get him!" Davis said and soon Flamdramon charged into battle.  
  
Soon the other Digidestine got the same idea. "Digi Armour........ Energise!" they all shouted  
in unison.  
  
Soon all their respected digimon began to glow.  
  
"Armadillomon Armour digivolve to......"  
  
"Gatomon Armour digivolve to....."  
  
"Patamon Armour digivolve to....."  
  
"Hawkmon Armour digivolve to....."  
  
Kitrina finally made it to her friends thanks to Flamdramon. She blinked as she saw the small  
creatures began to glow. Her digivice started to beep but she didn't notice it as she was  
drawn to the transformations of the creatures.  
  
"Digmon...Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Nefetimon.... Angel of Life!"  
  
"Pegasusmon.... Flying Hope!"  
  
"Halsemon..... Wings of Love!"  
  
"Ready wormon?" Ken asked his digimon  
  
"Ready" the worm digimon replied  
  
Soon Wormon began to glow. "Wormon digivolve to.... Stingmon!"  
  
"Alright lets do it!" Kari shouted.  
  
All the digimon charged into battle to assist Flamdramon but two other dark digimon appeared.  
One of them resemble a flying horse and the other a griffon.  
  
"Oh oh thats Griftimon, the Beast digimon. He has a very bad temper and his Flaming Claw attack  
to match the intensity of it." Digmon said as he dodged one of Griftimon's attacks.  
  
"And that's Ponymon, the flying horse digimon. He is fast and agile and his Torado Wing attack  
can rival my star shower." Pegasusmon informed as he dodges Ponymon's attack.  
  
"We can't win, these are all Champion levels. Our digimon are out classed." TK said  
  
Suddenly everyones digivice began to beep.  
  
"Hey there's a digiegg close by." Yolie said and looked up in the direction her digivice was  
pointing to. "This way!"  
  
Soon they all began to run towards were the digiegg is hidden. They arrived at a cave and ran  
in taking shelter to hide.  
  
"Mmmm" Cody thought as he looked around and followed his digivice, "The egg is around here   
somewhere."  
  
"Umm excuse me can you all explain what going on?" Kitrina asked  
  
"Sure thing, but we have a question for you. How did you get here?" Davis asked  
  
Kitrina took out her digivice "I saw you all use these on a computer to get here and well I  
wanted to know if mine can do it too. And well here I am."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kari asked  
  
"I was playing a game on my brothers computer when a light began to glow and this appeared. I   
had it ever since." she replied  
  
The other nodded and began to explain about the digivice, D3's and digimon to her as they  
search for the digiegg.  
  
"Wow thats amazing. So you mean I am a digidestine like you all?" Kitrina asked as she looked  
at her digivice.  
  
"Yeah and guess what? We found the digiegg." Ken said pointing to a black egg with small wings  
and a symbol on it.  
  
"What symbol is that?" Yolie asked  
  
"It look like darkness." Ken said as he examined it. Then he tried to move it but it won't   
move. "Well it's not mine."  
  
Everyone tried but no one could move it.  
  
"You try Kitrina." TK said  
  
Kitrina walked up to the egg and lightly run her hands over the egg then lift it easily.  
  
"It's yours." Davis said  
  
Suddenly the egg began to glow. Where Kitrina got the egg a small ball of dark light formed and  
soon it stopped to reveal a small white and black puppy curled up in a ball. The puppy lifted  
it head and looked around then smiled and pounced up.  
  
"Hi! I am pupomon, the puppy digimon! It's good to be free from under that rock. It was  
cramp under there." the digimon said.  
  
"Pupomon?" Kitrina said as she looked at the small digimon.  
  
Pupomon sat infront of Kitrina and smiled "Hello Kitrina, I am your digi parnter. Hope we  
can be great friends."  
  
Kitrina smiled and kneeled and scratched the pups ear. "I would like that."  
  
Suddenly a loud blast is heard from the entrance of the cave.  
  
"The dark digimon are blasting their way in." Kari said  
  
Pupomon looked at Kitrina "Ready?"  
  
Kitrina nodded "Yeah"  
  
"For me to digivolve you need to say...." Pupomon started but got cut of by Kitrina  
  
The words came naturally to her as she said "Digi Armour..........Energise!"   
  
"Pupomon Armour digivolve to......" pupomon and the digiegg of darkness merge and suddenly she  
was engulfed in a sheet of darkness and images of Raidramon and Garurumon appeared. As the  
tranformation finish it reveals a large wolf in armour and metal wings. "Knightmon The  
Guardian of the Night!"  
  
"I get it the digiegg of darkness deal with the night not evil." Kari said  
  
"I am Knightmon, I use the digiegg of darkness to digivolve from Pupomon. My Shadow Blast and  
Night Mirage sends my enemies running scared."  
  
"Alright! Lets do it Knightmon!" Kitrina shouted.  
  
Soon Knightmon charged out followed by the other digimon and the battle began.  
  
"Night Mirage!" Knightmon shouted as her eyes glowed sending off dark energy waves to the dark  
digimon.  
  
The dark digimon tried to shake off the weird effects of the attack but as they opened their  
eyes they saw where Knightmon and the other digimon were standing stood Ultimate Digimon. Which  
cause them to back up slightly.  
  
Knightmon saw this and grinned and signalled for the other to attack.  
  
"ROCK CRACKER!" Digmon shouted this attack sent the three dark digimon back.  
  
"GOLDEN NOOSE!" Pegasusmon and Nefetimon shouted forming a golden rope and tieing up the  
digimon.  
  
"Lets send them back where they came from guys.... FIRE ROCKET!" Flamdramon shouted sending  
his attack towards the dark digimon.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!"  
  
"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"  
  
"EAGLE EYE!"  
  
"ROSETTA STONE!"  
  
"ECWAS BEAM!"  
  
"SHADOW BLAST!"  
  
All the blasts hit the three dark digimon sending them crashing into the side of the mountain.  
As the dust cleared they were all unconscious and all the digimon revert back to trainer form  
cheering.  
  
Kitrina walked up to Pupomon and picked her up smiling.  
  
"Welcome to the team Kitrina." Davis said as he walked over to her.  
  
She turned to her new friends "Thanks."  
  
Soon they all returned back to the real world. As they appeared into the computer lab Kitrina  
noticed all the digimon excluding Gatamon and Patamon reverted to rookie form, including  
Pupomon. She looked at the small digimon in her arms that looked like a head of a kitten.  
  
"Hey what happened?" she asked  
  
"They are not really able to keep their forms in the real world like Gatamon and Patamon. So  
the revert to their rookie form." Ken explained  
  
Kitrina looked back to her digimon.  
  
"I am called Infamon in this form." the small digimon replied.  
  
Kitrina hugged her close "So cute."  
  
"Can we eat now?" was all the other digimon asked.  
  
Everyone laughed and handed out food to their digimon.  
  
Kitrina smiled as she watched and new she was going to like her new life alot especially  
with Infamon by her side.  
  
  
~FIN~  
  
  
  
  
AN : Hey everyone this is my first attempt at a Digimon Fanfic. How was it? Please   
email me and tell me. I welcome Flames and Comments. If you want me to continue on this and  
build up Kitrina and Pupomon's character just tell me. Thankies! 


End file.
